Immortal
by Immortal-grace
Summary: Something is killing Legolas from the inside out and things just get worse. R&R Finally complete...Preview of new story is posted
1. Default Chapter

Immortal  
  
Aragorn sat by the fire and Legolas sat in a nearby tree. Aragorn was making some food. "Legolas? I cannot think of why I ask a question to which I already know the answer...but Would you like something to eat? Drink?" Aragorn called over to the tree. All was silent for a moment. "Legolas? Are you still there?" Aragorn called. "Yes, I am here. I was listening to the trees talking. No, not hungry." Legolas said.  
  
Aragorn rolled his eyes. "You cannot starve yourself, mellon nin! We have a journey tomorrow. I have some Lembas with me. At least have that. Please?" Aragorn tried. Legolas jumped from the tree silently. He shook his head. "Nay. I am fine." Legolas said. Legolas turned sharply, his keen Elven eyes searching the night. "What do you see?" Aragorn asked. There was a long pause. The Elf grabbed his bow and jumped into the tree. Aragorn sighed.  
  
The Mortal stood and walked to the base of the tree. "Are you coming down to give me a report? Or am I coming up to get you to tell me what you see?" Aragorn shouted. Legolas hadn't fired his weapon so Aragorn knew that Legolas wasn't worried...or whatever it was...wasn't close. "Yrch!" Legolas cried, jumping down immediately, his bow at ready.  
  
Aragorn rolled his eyes. Elves...you can't really understand them and then I go and make friends with one, Aragorn thought. "Well, now you tell me!" Aragorn said, holding his sword at ready. Legolas smiled. "Yes." He said calmly. Aragorn didn't reply. "Where are they coming from?" Aragorn said after a minute. "From the North. There aren't many Urak-hai, mostly Orcs." Legolas said still calm.  
  
Legolas' eyes searched the sky as if he could see the enemy's refection in it. "The sky is not a real mirror, mellon nin." Aragorn said, smiling. Legolas returned the smile. "I'm looking for our lucky star. It's the one star that has helped us on all of our other ruthless adventures. The reason we aren't dead." Legolas explained. "Our good skill is what kept us alive." Aragorn said. "Yes, but it is said that if an Elf sees one star that continually appears during his or her battles...then it is a lucky star." Legolas explained again.  
  
"It is only luck. I do not really believe it, though we do have this one star." Legolas said. Aragorn saw the Orcs and Urak-hai approaching. Legolas didn't see them, but their steps were so loud and their breathing was no softer than their steps, the Elf's ears heard them come. Legolas calmly sidestepped and Aragorn didn't get it until an arrow came landing there five seconds later.  
  
Legolas released the arrow and it went directly into the forehead of an Urak-hai. The two friends fought side-by-side until they were all gone. Legolas whistled and their horses came trotting up to them. Legolas turned to his horse. Aragorn jumped on his horse and waited for his Elven friend. Legolas turned suddenly and shot an arrow into the darkness. A squeal was heard and then nothing. Legolas jumped and was on his horse in a second.  
  
Aragorn looked at his friend. He wasn't really amazed, for he had been friends with the Elf for so long that he knew what his friend was capable of. "Are you okay, Legolas?" Aragorn asked when he saw Legolas looked different. "You don't feel good?" Aragorn asked. "I am fine, Aragorn." Legolas said, and lightly kicked the side of his horse.  
  
An hour later  
  
Aragorn's horse neighed loudly and ran faster. "Whoa! Slow down!" Aragorn said, trying to calm his crazy horse. Legolas said something in Elvish and Aragorn's horse continued it's normal pace. "Okay, now that is freaky! My horse doesn't listen to me, but listens to my best friend." Aragorn said as Legolas walked in pace with Aragorn. Legolas shrugged. Aragorn smiled and sighed. "Well, mellon nin...I have a feeling this is going to be the rest of our other adventures!" Aragorn said. "Oh, Great...that cannot be good!" Legolas said, rolling his eyes.  
  
The hour passed, and then another hour. Legolas wasn't feeling well. His head pounded and his stomach hurt worse. His chest was gripped in an awful pain. He was feeling dizzy as he walked along, his horse trotting a few feet behind him. Aragorn was behind him like usual walking his own horse. His vision clouded, his knees went weak, and he fell to the ground.  
  
"Legolas!" He heard Aragorn shout. Legolas' horse nudged the Prince's head with its long nose and snorted when Legolas didn't move. Aragorn turned his friend over and tried to wake him up. "Come on, Legolas. Wake up. Please? Just wake up long enough to tell me what you feel. Please, mellon nin. I am worried." Aragorn said as the Elf's horse tried to wake his Master up. "Nay, Orodreth. Legolas is sick. He is unconscious. I don't know if he will wake yet." Aragorn told Legolas' horse who was still trying to wake his Master.  
  
Legolas was in a...void...of some kind. He didn't feel pain, for which he was glad...he really didn't feel anything. He couldn't hear Aragorn anymore. He knew that Orodreth has been trying to wake him, but he couldn't feel the cold nose of his Elven horse on his temple.  
  
Aragorn built a fire close to Legolas' cot. The Prince had been out for at least three hours now. Orodreth was eating some grass nearby and Valandil (Aragorn's horse) was being lazy and doing nothing. Aragorn put the small cloth on Legolas' forehead after dipping it in cool water. The Prince was in obvious pain, before he slept, and Aragorn needed to see what was wrong. Legolas coughed and his eyes opened.  
  
"Welcome back, mellon nin. You gave me quite a scare." Aragorn said. Legolas' eyes filled with pain and he folded his arms across his stomach. "You're stomach hurts?" Aragorn asked. "And my head and...chest. My chest hurts worse of all. Yes, my stomach hurts, also." Legolas tried to explain, but he couldn't say the words right. "You have a fever, mellon nin." Aragorn stated. "Elves don't get sick, Aragorn." Legolas said. "I know that..." Aragorn started, but he got up. "I'll be right back." He said, and went off further into the woods.  
  
Aragorn picked some handfuls of a weed called R?mil. "This should help." Aragorn said to himself and dashed back as fast as he could. When he came back, there was some blood on Legolas' pillow. "What happened?" Aragorn asked worriedly. "When I coughed...it wasn't air, it was blood. I'm sorry mellon nin." Legolas said, more pain in his eyes. "There is nothing to be sorry for. Coughing up blood means you have something in your lungs...water maybe." Aragorn said, bending down to sit by his friend for a moment.  
  
Aragorn pushed away the washcloth and wetted it again. He set it on his friend's forehead. "This should bring down your fever." Aragorn said. Legolas wasn't looking too well...and nobody could really ever say that about an Elf. Legolas suddenly gripped his chest and closed his eyes tightly. He rolled over a bit so he was on his side and buried his face into the pillow. Aragorn started to get up and make some tea for his friend, but decided against it. He is in pain, Aragorn thought, I can't leave him, now! If I did what kind of friend would I be? I'll stay.  
  
Aragorn took his friend's free hand, which he quickly knew he shouldn't have. The Elven Prince's breathing became short and choppy. "You're okay, Legolas. It's okay." Aragorn tried to soothe. Aragorn brought back some hair from Legolas' forehead and repeated that until all of it was gone from his face. Soon, Legolas started shaking. "I don't know what is wrong, Legolas. These symptoms don't really make sense." Aragorn said.  
  
Some time later, the Elf stopped shaking and his breathing became normal. He had fallen asleep. "Good, mellon nin, good. Sleep and when you wake up, I will give you some medicine that I hope makes you feel better." Aragorn said. The pain must have driven the Elf into sleep. If that was the reason, then the pain must have been terrible because if Aragorn knew Legolas at all, the Elf wasn't afraid of any pain. 


	2. Realized

Realized  
  
Aragorn sat on the ground by the fire. He had been working on something to help Legolas with the convulsion he recently had, all the while thinking about what was ailing his friend. He burnt herbs and boiled water to make a tea for Legolas' convulsion. Since his friend had already had one, he was likely to have another, so Aragorn made this hoping to ease the pain once another came on. He just had to wait for his friend to wake.  
  
Aragorn set the kettle down away from the fire so that when Legolas awoke it would only need to be warmed again. He dragged himself over to where his friend slept. At least in sleep he wouldn't be in pain. Aragorn draped the washcloth over the bowl of water. He felt Legolas' head. The fever was raging like tidal waves of fire. The fever was growing worse. It was well over 102 degrees now. He supposed the shock of this sudden ailment and the fever had put his friend to sleep.  
  
He pushed back the hair that fell to Legolas' face and then put the cloth on again, hoping to bring down the fever somewhat. Aragorn took Legolas' hand. It was cold. "You'll be okay, Legolas, just like always..." Aragorn's voice trailed off. "You're hands are cold." Aragorn mumbled sadly. "Chest pains...horrible fever...headache...stomachache...cold Elven hands..." He tried to place this together. "Sleep induced by sudden shock and pain. Coughing blood." He brought up symptoms.  
  
"Where is my Ada when you need him?" Aragorn said half-worried and half- frustrated. "Well, what would he do in a situation where he was stuck?" Aragorn reasoned to himself. Go over possibilities, Aragorn remembered. "Well, I am certain it isn't poison. It could be...OH! I'm so stuck!..." Aragorn mused to himself.  
  
Then, when he was about to give up, he remembered something. Eruturas was a rare disease in Elves...one of the three that Elves are immune to. Eruturas was carried by small insects and if bitten by more than 30, an Elf could get sick. Aragorn thought really hard trying to remember if this was the one that was fatal. The three diseases that Elves were immune to had different symptoms.  
  
Eruturas resulted in headaches (which the Elf had), terrible chest pains (he had that too), water in the lungs (which resulted in coughing blood...CHECK), stomachaches (yes), cold hands (which Elves shouldn't have...yes), a horrible fever that will raise so high that you feel as if you will explode (yes), sleep induced easily (yes), convulsions (unfortunately yes), and finally he would drift into sleep and go into a coma (no, that hadn't happened). THIS WAS THE FATAL OF THE THREE...  
  
HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!! 


	3. the horrible truth

The horrible truth  
  
Aragorn tried for another hour to deny that his friend had Eruturas, but accepted it and tried to rouse his friend. Legolas needed to stay awake. "Legolas? Legolas, I know what ails you and you need to wake up for me please. I am taking you to Rivendell...my father should know what to do, I hope." Aragorn said, lightly shaking Legolas' shoulder. The silent Elf made no acknowledgement that he was awake. "Please Legolas. I really, REALLY need you to wake up." Aragorn tried again.  
  
Legolas moaned softly and his breathing became quick and choppy. His eyes opened, introducing Aragorn to a sapphire blue pool of pain and tiredness, and Aragorn smiled despite the situation. "What is wrong with me?" Legolas asked sleepily as Aragorn helped him to a horse. Aragorn jumped on behind his friend. "When we walked through that patch of trees the other day and all those insects bit you and not me, it gave you Eruturas." Aragorn said painfully. He felt Legolas tense weakly. Weakness, Aragorn thought, another symptom. 


	4. Ride to Rivendell

Ride to Rivendell  
  
Aragorn rode day and night, about 500 miles, until they finally came to Rivendell. He had done his best to keep Legolas awake, and to stay awake himself, and they rarely stopped. In four days and three nights, they stopped only twice. The first when Legolas had pleaded with Aragorn to stop, because his chest hurt, until Aragorn was almost in tears. The second when Legolas had fallen asleep and Aragorn had to brokenheartedly wake him up.  
  
Legolas' eyelids were the shade of purple and he was steadily growing worse. He was barely awake, the only thing keeping him awake was the tea (which had something that would keep him awake) he had given him two days ago and that was now wearing off, and it broke Aragorn's heart to know that his father might (possibly) NOT know the cure. "How are you faring?" Legolas' weak voice sounded. Always trust Legolas to worry about others when he is worse off. "I should be asking you! I have nothing wrong with me and you are sick, but yet you ask me how I am?" Aragorn laughed for the first time in nine or ten days.  
  
Aragorn couldn't see it, but he knew his friend had smiled. "Noro lim, Valandil! Noro lim!" Aragorn cried, racing to Rivendell's gates and going up the path to Elrond's home. Legolas' horse followed behind them. He gently picked up the light Elf and carried him to Elrond. "ADA!" Aragorn shouted, passing Elves staring at him. "ADA!" Aragorn tried again, walking further down the hall and getting more looks. "What is all this---" Elrond said confused as he walked out of a room a little further down the hall. He stopped speaking when he saw Legolas and he rushed to them.  
  
"He has Eruturas. I am sure, but I need you to confirm it and then fix it." Aragorn said, meeting eyes with his foster dad. Aragorn let Elrond take Legolas to the Houses of Healing. He followed his father. Now Legolas was in safe hands.  
  
~~~~Sorry! That was short!~~~~ 


	5. Working with Healing Magic

Working with Healing Magic  
  
Aragorn sat on one side of Legolas, speaking soothing words and holding his cold hand for comfort, and Lord Elrond tried to work magic while sitting opposite of Aragorn. "Well, it is Eruturas. You were correct, Aragorn. Yet this is a severe case, for all his symptoms are coming in twice as bad as any other case." Elrond said, looking at the tired Elf in the bed. He hadn't allowed Legolas to sleep either. The Elven Prince was dead tired, but try as he might, he couldn't sleep under the effects of Elrond's awareness tea.  
  
"Severe? Can you still heal him?" Aragorn asked worriedly. Legolas was totally tuned out, only thinking of how tired he was and wanting to go to bed, and didn't hear Aragorn or Lord Elrond. "It will be harder, but yes...I may be able to heal him. The process will be painful...my medicines will cause convulsions, but they won't further activate the disease. None of my medicines will activate his disease further, but most all of them have a painful side-effect." Lord Elrond said sorely. Aragorn nodded after a minute and then looked to Legolas. "I am not leaving him to face this alone." Aragorn said with determination.  
  
~~~QUICK REVIEW DEANA! THANK YOU! I JUST LOST A DOCUMENT AND I WAS UPSET, BUT THEN IT SAID I GOT A REVIEW AND I WAS HAPPY! THANKS AGAIN! SORRY EVERYONE! IT WAS SHORT!~~~~ 


	6. Never alone

Never alone  
  
Aragorn was relieved when his father let Legolas finally sleep. The poor Elf was so sick and they were depriving him of sleep! As he promised, Aragorn never left Legolas' side. Lord Elrond was preparing medicines in his office to give to Legolas. The medicines were slowly going to work their way in the Elf's body until they found a virus. The medicines would then kill the viruses and soon the disease would be gone. This could NOT be done with one dose of medicine.  
  
Aragorn looked at his sleeping friend. He looked peaceful. His eyes were shut (which scared Aragorn) and he still looked sick...yet peaceful... Aragorn couldn't describe it. His fever raged, still full of life, even under Elrond's medicines. The fever surely had to have gone up two degrees! Little welts and bruises were appearing on his arms and neck. These were, as Elrond had said, where Legolas had been bitten and now that the disease was full...the welts would show.  
  
Legolas coughed, leaving a fresh red spot on his gown and pillow. Aragorn quickly went into the washroom and got some water, a fresh pillow, and a new gown. He cleaned up the blood, changed Legolas' stained nightgown, and changed the pillow. The Elven Prince remained asleep.  
  
Aragorn looked at his friend. His light, which usually shone out so brightly, was dimmed now. "You can fight this." Aragorn whispered. He felt tears well up in his eyes. Only three diseases that an elf can get, Aragorn thought, and my best friend gets the deadly one. Legolas softly moaned and turned his head to the side. He was dreaming or something.  
  
Aragorn felt Legolas grip his hand weakly. "Legolas?" Aragorn said, startled by the movement. Nothing. The steady rise and fall of the Elf's chest slowed. "ADA!" Aragorn called, trying to wake Legolas up. The door opened and Lord Elrond came in. "Ada, something's wrong!" Aragorn said alarmed. Lord Elrond came to Legolas' side. Elrond breathed a sigh of relief. "He's only delirious. When you become delirious whilst you sleep...this is what happens." Elrond said, walking away. Aragorn nodded, storing this information away in his mind.  
  
Aragorn gripped Legolas' hand. "You scared me. Don't do that again." Aragorn said a touch of amusement in his voice. (A/N: Someone asked me what Noro lim meant. It means ride fast.) Suddenly, Legolas gripped his chest and turned over onto his stomach. He shook violently. "ADA!" Aragorn cried desperately, trying to calm his friend. Aragorn smoothed the back of Legolas' hair, but the Elf didn't seem to notice.  
  
Elrond came dashing in. "He just started shaking. He's in pain, Ada." Aragorn said, still trying to soothe his friend. "It's not the medicine. It's the doing of his disease. There is no side-effect to the sleeping tea...or the awareness tea." Elrond said, trying to soothe Legolas at the same time. "Ada, can you do something?" Aragorn asked desperately. He was on the verge of tears at watching this scene before himself. "We can only wait for it to stop. My medicine's are to be given to him when he is calm. It would make this worse." Elrond explained sadly. Aragorn closed his eyes tightly, but the tears still came through. Elrond noticed this and walked around to the other side of the bed.  
  
He put an arm around his crying foster son. "Be strong...if not for yourself, then for Legolas. The boy needs you to be strong now." Elrond said soothingly. Aragorn nodded. He wiped his eyes and looked at his father. "Thank you." He said. Aragorn rubbed his friend's back gently. "You'll be okay, mellon nin. You're never alone." Aragorn said, smiling despite the situation. 


	7. Morning brings peace

Morning brings peace  
  
Aragorn hadn't realized that he slept long until the birds starting singing outside. He snapped his head up. Legolas was asleep peacefully. His convulsion attack had stopped an hour and a half after it started. Aragorn stood, glancing back at Legolas once more, and walked to the balcony. The air felt fresh as it caressed his skin and the bird's songs were heavenly music to his ears. Today would be a day that Legolas would love. He glanced inside at his sleeping friend and looked back at the gardens.  
  
"Those flowers re-grew fast after the twin's horse accident. Wouldn't you say?" A sleepy voice came from inside. Aragorn turned, a bit startled, and saw his friend awake. "Yeah, they did. How do you feel?" Aragorn said, rushing in to his friend's side. "I've been better..." The Elf's voice trailed off. Aragorn smiled at that. "I want to go outside, Aragorn. " Legolas said, stretching his arms. Aragorn's smile faded slowly. "Don't underestimate how you feel now with how you will feel if you get up." Aragorn said.  
  
Legolas rolled his eyes. "It may help me if I go outside and see nature, Aragorn." Legolas said. "Are you sure you're up to it?" Aragorn asked. "Are you sure you want me better?" Legolas smiled. It was Aragorn's time to roll his eyes. "Yes, but I---" He started. "How long have you known me?! I was being sarcastic." Legolas interrupted. He felt a sharp lightning-bolt of pain run though his chest, but he put it aside.  
  
"I am going whether you want me to or not and whether you help me or not." Legolas said, sitting up and sliding to the end of the bed. Aragorn rushed to his side and helped Legolas to the balcony. He helped his friend to the reclining balcony chair (A/N: like the ones at the pools...) and brought out a pillow and blanket. "Comfortable?" Aragorn asked, not a trace of sarcasm in his voice. Legolas nodded. "Thank you, mellon nin." The Elf said and closed his eyes. He wasn't asleep, he was focused on nature...and listening to the trees talk.  
  
"They are speaking to me. They worry for me. They know of what disease I have." Legolas said. "Who? The trees?" Aragorn asked. Legolas nodded. "Yes." He said. "They say that they have seen not many Elves with this disease. They worry." Legolas said. "I worry too." Aragorn said, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. 


	8. Peace falls back to pain

Peace falls back to pain  
  
Legolas was asleep in bed once again. Elrond was STILL making some concoctions to help the younger Elf. Aragorn, undoubtedly, was by Legolas' side. Elrond had told Aragorn that there would be at least, maybe more, six medicines that Legolas would have to take. One for the chest pains. One for the stomachaches. One for the headaches. One for the convulsions. One to rid the water from his lungs. One to lower the fever. "There still might have to be more medicines after those if anything shows up. Remember that each one will have a painful side effect. I might have to make one for the disease itself." Elrond had told Aragorn a couple hours ago.  
  
Legolas turned his head to the side, facing away from Aragorn. He never woke up. The Elf Prince wasn't under any medications to help him sleep. He had fallen asleep because of the sudden vanish from his pain and he felt good enough to sleep on his own. The door opened. Aragorn turned. Lord Elrond walked in, a pleased smile on his face. "I have the first medicine." He announced. Aragorn smiled. "For which pain?" Aragorn asked. "The water in his lungs. He won't be coughing blood anymore...hopefully...after this." Elrond said. Aragorn's smile vanished. "What will the side effect be? How much will he have to take?" Aragorn asked quickly.  
  
"Okay, Man of many questions! The side effects vary. He might never have the side effect of a convulsion, but he might have the side of effect of chest pain a lot. He will need about two cups of everything I will give him." Elrond explained. Aragorn nodded. "I will stay here for about an hour to see how each of my new medicines work and what side effect they have. Call me if the medicine didn't treat his ailment or the reason I gave him the medicine is worse...uh, I mean, like after I give him this medicine and he starts to cough blood you need to call for me." Elrond said, filling two cups with a greenish-silver-blue liquid.  
  
Aragorn nodded. "Wake Legolas up." Elrond asked. Aragorn hesitated, but then lightly touched his friend's shoulder. "Legolas? Wake up. My Ada has some...medicine for you. It will get rid of the water in your lungs." Aragorn insisted. Legolas opened his eyes. It scared Aragorn to see how long his friend slept and how long it took to wake him up again. The Prince nodded. "Can you sit up?" Aragorn asked, not knowing if his weak friend still had yesterday's strength. Legolas gave a tiny, weak, movement of his head. No.  
  
Aragorn's heart broke to see that his friend, who was once the strongest warrior he had ever met, was so weak now. "I will help you." Aragorn said. He gently lifted his friend's head and Elrond helped the Prince drink the full dosage. Then, Aragorn lowered his friend and Elrond sat back and watched. "How did that taste?" Aragorn smirked. Legolas screwed up his face. "Awful." He replied, a smile quickly coming and then going. Aragorn laughed. Humor. Something that hadn't happened in awhile. "How do you feel?" Elrond inquired. "The same...unfortunately...and tired." Legolas replied sleepily. "Sleep. Sleep will do you best if not anything else." Elrond said. Within minutes the Prince was sleeping.  
  
For an hour, Elrond stayed and watched. When the hour passed, he left to make more medicines. Aragorn stayed. Legolas slept peacefully, turning in his sleep now and then. Hours upon hours passed. Aragorn was about to call for his father and tell him that nothing was happening when Legolas woke up. The Prince turned onto his stomach, gripped his chest, and started shaking. The side effect wasn't clear. "Ada!" Aragorn called, once again trying to calm his friend.  
  
Legolas weakly curled up into a fetal position, still holding his chest, and Aragorn saw that the only clue to the pain he was experiencing was the glaze of pain in his eyes. It was now clear to Aragorn that the side effect had to have been the convulsion. Elrond opened the door, sighing at the scene in front of him and then approaching the bed. Aragorn was trying to calm his friend further. Elrond helped to calm Aragorn's friend. Legolas shut his eyes tightly, a few tears slipping passed the thin slits. "The convulsion is the side effect." Aragorn said to Elrond, never looking up. "Yes" Elrond said.  
  
Legolas' somewhat normal breathing became slow and ragged. "Legolas?" Aragorn asked, concern flooding his voice. Legolas opened his eyes, telling his friend that he HAD NOT passed out from shock, and shut them tightly again. Awhile later, when this commotion hadn't stopped, Aragorn looked up to his father. "Can't you give him something to calm this a little? I don't see how much longer he can take!" Aragorn said, a bit sharply. Elrond, still sending calm words to the Prince, looked up. He stopped talking and shook his head. "I can, but what I cannot do is mix medicines. There...it's slowing..." Elrond said. The convulsion slowed a bit. Legolas' grip on his chest loosened a little and he opened his eyes, breathing raggedly, looking at Aragorn. The Prince was looking at Aragorn, but it was as if he was staring right through the former Ranger. (A/N: Someone asked if this took place BEFORE or AFTER ROTK...the answer is BEFORE. Thanks so much for the reviews! I'm glad you like!)  
  
"Yes, Ada. It's slowing, but he had to go through ALL of that so it really doesn't matter that it is slowing!" Aragorn said, near hysterics. Elrond shook his head. "At least now that it is slowing, it will be over..." Elrond started, trying to calm his son and Legolas at the same time. "OVER?! Sure! It will be over for a little over or under a day and then it will return to give him more AGONY! Father, I cannot stand seeing him in agony!" Aragorn fired, looking like he was about to burst into tears. Legolas wasn't paying attention. He, again, had tuned out and was still sinking into agony. "He is strong. You have the right to worry for him. He is your FRIEND Aragorn." Elrond said. Aragorn nodded. It was all true, but he couldn't help but think that Legolas didn't deserve him as a friend. After all, Aragorn thought, I am not really helping to comfort him.  
  
Legolas' breathing became normal again. He let his hand drop from his chest and land carelessly on the bed as if he had no muscles left to hold it up. He uncurled weakly from his fetal position, but lay on his side instead. Legolas closed his eyes in tired relief and fell asleep. Aragorn saw that his friend was sweating. He felt the Elf's forehead. He was burning up! Aragorn asked his father for some cold water and a washcloth, which his father did gratefully in a matter of minutes. Aragorn soaked the cloth in cold water and then rung the towel so no extra water was on there. He placed it on the table and with the help of his father he turned Legolas onto his back. Aragorn picked up the washcloth and placed it on the Elf's forehead. "Rest well." Aragorn said to the still form of the Elven Prince on the bed. 


	9. Midnight musings

Midnight musings  
  
(Aragorn's thoughts)  
  
(A/N: Yup bballstar42! I did use 'agony' too many times, I kinda meant too...although I'm not sure why..lol...well thanks everyone for the nice reviews!!!!!!!!)  
  
Legolas sleeps peacefully after a traumatic day. I don't know if I could have handled seeing him like that any longer, but I knew I had to keep my promise; I wouldn't leave him to face this alone. It has to be about midnight now. I see the dim candlelight shine from underneath and through the sides and top of Ada's door. He has been in there ever since Legolas' convulsion had gone. A bit further down the hall I see two more lights shining through the doors. Elladan and Elrohir were awake. I hear nothing, but silence, as the rest of the people sleep. Arwen had gone to Lothlorien about a year ago to visit some friends and get away for awhile.  
  
I don't feel sleepy at all. I guess my body has become accustomed to staying awake like this. Legolas remains still. Deadly still and I worry for him. The trees had said they worry for him and not worried for him, but I think little of that since Legolas is now in my Father's hands. I wonder if Ada could have found something (a medicine) that would help Legolas' illness, but wouldn't cause him further pain. I shall ask him when morning comes.  
  
The situation at hand doesn't seem AS bad as one that happened about a year ago.  
  
//FLASHBACK// ((NO POV))  
  
Aragorn stood about 20-feet behind Legolas as the Prince argued with his Father. The Mirkwood King said a terrible amount of cruel things about the race of Men, but Aragorn remained silent with a face of stone to hide emotion. He wouldn't say anything for his friend was really far into the argument. The King had denied Legolas to go with Aragorn on another "adventure", but Legolas was steadily winning the fight.  
  
"Very true, MY LORD, although I have to disagree. I would also like to state, with your permission, that I can defend myself in battle." Legolas said, using the words MY LORD to show his Father that he was angry. Thranduil was speechless as Legolas turned on his heel, gestured for Aragorn to follow, and walked out the door.  
  
//END FLASHBACK// ((back to POV))  
  
I look out the window. I can see the moon from here. It's so big tonight, but it seems to be full of sadness. Everything, being or nature, has been sad ever since Legolas got sick. I quietly ask my friend if he remembers defying his father. I, of course, get no response. The Prince stays asleep, dreaming, peacefully with no pain. I am glad he does not have to be in pain right now. As if on the wrong cue, Legolas opens his eyes. He whispers something that I do not hear.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mellon nin, I can't hear you." I say and lean forward. He whispers it again. I only catch the last word, Wrong. "Again, my friend. You whisper too softly." I say gently. He repeats himself and I catch the agonizing verse. "Something's terribly wrong." 


	10. Something's terribly wrong

Something's terribly wrong  
  
Legolas gripped his chest and turned onto his stomach. Aragorn thought this was the same routine, but Legolas gasped out a sentence as best he could while the pain and convulsion took over. "This...this one...this attack...something's not...right...it feels...different......very different." The Elf managed, then quickly turned his head into the pillow in pain. Worry gripped Aragorn's heart. "What is wrong, mellon nin?" He asked desperately. The Elf didn't answer for a minute, but then slowly managed to weakly turn his head. "It feels different this time....the......attack.....feels....different...." Legolas barely managed. The Elf quickly turned his head into the pillow and Aragorn heard a soft scream of pain. It had to be different, for the Elf never did that before.  
  
Aragorn took his friend's free hand and nearly got it crushed. Aragorn knew this was the best he could do...the only thing he could do. "How is it different?" Aragorn said in a soothing and worried voice. His friend let out another cry of pain before turning to Aragorn. "I...I...It...it's.........worse" Legolas tried again to manage a sentence out. "I'll call for my Father." Aragorn said. "No! Aragorn, it's...okay...I...haven't passed out...yet...so...I just...want......you....to.....stay...." Legolas said, forcing his head into the pillow and crying out in pain softly. "Okay. You said it was worse. What is worse?" Aragorn asked. Legolas weakly looked up again, still in the convulsion and still in pain. "T...the...........pain...." Aragorn noticed that with each attempt to speak, the words grew more farther apart.  
  
Legolas put his face back into the pillow. His head pounded and his chest hurt so bad he couldn't describe the pain. The convulsion made the pain 10 times worse. Aragorn was so worried that he couldn't feel his own hand being crushed. This attack was different. The pain was at least 10 times worse than the last one he had.  
  
Aragorn smoothed Legolas hair soothingly while whispering to him. He said it was worse, Aragorn thought, so maybe the disease is getting worse and the pain would get worse as the disease grew worse. His friend was painfully dying in front of his eyes and he could do NOTHING to stop it! Another cry of pain from his friend was enough to jolt Aragorn from his thoughts. "Shhhh, mellon nin. It's okay." Aragorn soothed. The convulsion continued, but was growing weaker and weaker...just like Legolas. When the convulsion completely stopped, Legolas didn't turn over again. Instead, he lay in the same position and wouldn't move.  
  
Worried, Aragorn touched his friend's shoulder with his free hand. "Legolas?" Aragorn asked. "The convulsion stopped...yet...pain...the...pain...the pain...continues...in my...chest..." Legolas said painfully. Aragorn gently turned Legolas onto his back. "Let me look, mellon nin." Aragorn pleaded gently. "Okay." Legolas said too weak to nod his head. Aragorn un-buttoned Legolas' shirt. He gasped. There were bruises everywhere on his chest, making it look like one huge bruise. They were dark and fresh bruises. Aragorn re-buttoned his friend's shirt and pulled the covers up gently. Legolas' eyes were distant. He didn't notice Aragorn pull up the covers, yet he was still awake. "Legolas?" Aragorn said questionably. Legolas turned his head weakly. Aragorn nodded. "Okay, I didn't think you were here anymore." Aragorn joked, making Legolas smile.  
  
Aragorn studied his friend. He was in obvious pain and his light was dimmed down. "You need to rest." Aragorn said. Legolas nodded and closed his eyes and fell asleep, with difficulty, an hour later. Aragorn never left his friend's side as he promised. 


	11. Dissolve into darkness

Dissolve into darkness  
  
Elrond offered the cup to Legolas as Aragorn held up his friend's head. The Elf was still unaware of what was happening so he didn't take the medicine. "Mellon nin, you need to take the medicine. Please?" Aragorn tried. Legolas opened his eyes at the soothing voice of his friend. "Not again...I...can't..." The Elf was going to say more, but he couldn't. Elrond put the cup to Legolas' lips. "You need it." The elder Elf said. Legolas weakly put his lips together in a thin line, refusing any medicine. "Ada, hold his head up...let me try." Aragorn offered. Elrond nodded, and they switched jobs.  
  
Aragorn held the cup to his friend's lips. "Legolas? Please? Take the medicine." Aragorn tried using words of comfort. Legolas sensed it was his friend and he loosened the tight line, but still refused. Aragorn saw his friend's fear. The medicine got rid of its task, but still Legolas had to experience pain for it to work. Aragorn felt as if he was a building and a bomb had hit him, causing him to break, at the sight of his friend.  
  
"This medicine is supposed to help the convulsions go away, Legolas." Aragorn said, moving hair from his friend's face. Legolas opened his eyes. The once beautiful blue eyes that lit up the world were now dull and filled with pain. He moved his head in a weak nod and let Aragorn give him the medicine. Elrond gently lowered Legolas' head to the pillow. The brown- haired Elf watched for an hour, then left for his lab/study.  
  
The medicine was having no effect. It wasn't helping, it wasn't causing Legolas any pain. Aragorn reluctantly called his father and told him that the medicine no longer had any effect. Elrond nodded and went back to his study. Legolas whispered something. Aragorn didn't hear it and leaned closer. "What is it you try to tell me, my brother?" Aragorn asked. The Elf repeated himself. "I'm......dying....Aragorn.....that's why.....the medicine....isn't working....I'm...fading..." Legolas said softly. Aragorn shook his head and leaned forward. He put his forehead to Legolas'. "You are strong, Legolas. The strongest person I know. You can hold on...I know you can." Aragorn said strongly.  
  
Legolas opened his eyes again. "No...this is where.....I end....this is where....I die...." Legolas said. Aragorn moved his head back and sat down. "No." He whispered. "Legolas, if anyone knows you...it's me. You have NEVER given up so easily ever before. You fight this. Fight hard, my brother, for this world needs you. Without you here in this world...the sun wouldn't ever shine bright and the trees would be sad, the moon would never be so close to the earth, everyone would be heartbroken. No one deserves your love, care, or friendship. You are an amazing person, Legolas, you really are." Aragorn said, tears streaming down his face like a wild river.  
  
Legolas' eyes filled. "That's....far....from...the......truth...Aragorn....very...far..." He said. His tears fell from his eyes and landed on the pillow. "No, it's not." Aragorn said, his voice wavering as he silently cried. Legolas couldn't say anything. He let himself dissolve into a peaceful darkness. 


	12. Remembering him

Remembering him  
  
(A/N: yes, this is meant to be REALLLLLY short!)  
  
I have missed his sarcasm...the same sarcasm that got him into trouble on adventures...  
  
I miss the humor...oh! how he made everyone laugh, even if he didn't mean too...  
  
I miss the friendly hugs...  
  
I miss his comfort when I was sad....  
  
I miss comforting him when he was sad...  
  
I miss the quiet walks through the gardens...  
  
I miss the visits to each other's house...  
  
I miss the game we played against his father...the game where we waited until the last second to show up for something REALLY important...  
  
I miss him getting me up at very early hours of the morning, sometimes just to tell me that I was his best friend....  
  
I miss the way his eyes sparkled and came to life every time he saw me...  
  
I miss his smile...one smile from him and you would be happy all day no matter what...  
  
I miss his voice...  
  
I miss his songs...some of his best songs were the ones he made up...  
  
I miss his sweet Elven glow that would light the world...  
  
I miss him...  
  
I miss his friendship...  
  
I miss our adventures...even if they were near-fatal for one or both of us...  
  
I miss the way he would tell jokes...  
  
I miss the stubbornness...the most stubborn person I know!...  
  
He doesn't know how much he means to every one of us and every person who meets him...  
  
He is my best friend and I will NOT watch him die!  
  
I miss my best friend... 


	13. Forever friends

Forever friends  
  
Aragorn was brought from his thoughts when Legolas lightly gripped his hand. When the Human looked at him, Legolas smiled. "Just wanted to...see...if......you were....still....here..." The Elf tried as best as he could to get the words out. Aragorn smiled. "Yeah, I'm here. I guess I got lost in thought." Aragorn admitted. The Elf turned his face away from Aragorn and weakly moved his hand to the drawer. "What do you want, mellon nin?" Aragorn asked, curious as to what his friend was doing.  
  
"Me? Want?....No, 'tis for you...open...the...drawer..." Legolas said. Aragorn stood slowly and walked over to the drawer. He opened it. "I....meant...to give it...to you......sooner....but....I forgot...." Legolas said. "Look...for...a red...envelope...with a green...ribbon tied to it..." Legolas told his friend. Aragorn saw it immediately, for everything else in the drawer was white or pale yellow. He only held it and walked back around the bed to his chair. "Go...on...open it..." Legolas told him. Aragorn slowly untied the knot and the envelope opened. He reached inside and pulled out a ring. It was silver and gold. There were two entwined vines (brown) and at the end two leaves (green) met each other. In between the two leaves was a small space that had a small inscription on it in Elvish. It read in the Common tongue; Forever Friends. "Put...it...on. Do...you...like...it?" Legolas said.  
  
Aragorn was speechless. "I love it, mellon nin." He said as he put the ring on. "I...had...it...made...for...you...especially...and....there...is...no...oth er...like...it." Legolas said. Aragorn slipped it on. It fit perfectly. "Thank you." Aragorn said, taking his friend's hand and griping it in thanks. Legolas smiled again. "It...was...no...problem. Not...for...a...friend...as...good...as...you." The Elf said. The words stung his heart. "I am not a good friend if I cannot keep you from this illness." Aragorn said sadly. Legolas' smile faded as he narrowed his eyes. "Do...you want...me...to...argue...about this?" He asked. Aragorn laughed at his tone. "I know you will win, but it is what my heart feels." He said.  
  
"You are the...most...perfect...friend...anyone...could ask for. No one could have...kept me from this illness..." Legolas tried to say in a strong voice. Aragorn sat on the edge of his friend's bed and gently scooped him up into an embrace.  
  
(A/N: yes, of course it was short, but I updated three times today! I might just add another chapter!) 


	14. Word sent

Word sent  
  
Lord Elrond strode into the room. Legolas asleep and Aragorn reading a book. Aragorn hadn't sensed the new presence. "Thranduil will be coming. I got word from him just now." Elrond said, surprising Aragorn slightly. "What?" He asked strongly, not wanting to wake his sleeping Elven friend. "He's coming and since Legolas is his son, I could not refuse...although my refusal would do nothing for he is too stubborn." Elrond said.  
  
Aragorn smiled at this. Yes it was true, Thranduil was stubborn. "Well, we wouldn't have Legolas' stubbornness if not for his father. Do I not speak the truth?" Aragorn inquired. Elrond laughed. "You speak the truth, my son. He should arrive soon since the letter was dated but two days ago. Be prepared." Elrond said, striding from the room. Aragorn had to tell Legolas.  
  
Reluctantly he woke his friend. "What?" Legolas asked. "Your father! He's coming! Here! Soon!" Aragorn said frantically. Legolas resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "No!" He breathed. "Yes." Aragorn confirmed. Legolas' face filled with annoyance. He knew that his father wasn't too fond of his Human friend.  
  
(A/N: If anything of mine is short...it was this! I had to get this through though! I had to! Some ppl were asking me about Legolas' father....and as for if I am killing Legolas the answer is maybe, maybe not! Lol...post more soon!) 


	15. Recovery?

Recovery?  
  
Aragorn sat by his pale friend, in hopes that Legolas wouldn't go into shock or a convulsion. His friend was, again, asleep. Sleep. Aragorn hadn't had any sleep in countless number of days. His friend was weakening and steadily becoming more sick. Aragorn pulled up the covers to his friend's chin, hoping that this would keep him warm. "Don't you give up now, Legolas, don't you give up." Aragorn said, gripping Legolas' unnaturally cold hand. Legolas made no move of any kind to acknowledge that he'd heard Aragorn.  
  
Legolas had not had one convulsion in about a day and a half! Aragorn wondered if his friend was becoming better. Aragorn put his head on his friend's pillow. He whispered in Legolas' ear. "You're getting better, mellon nin. Very better. You have not had an attack in almost two days! See? We never gave up hope and now...you are living!" Aragorn whispered softly, knowing his friend had to have heard him.  
  
Legolas made no move to acknowledge that he had heard Aragorn. "Rest, mellon nin. It seems to be helping you now." Aragorn whispered. "When you wake, everything will be better. Your sickness will be fading and you will be better." Aragorn said gently.  
  
Aragorn stayed in the same position, but put his eyes so that he could study his friend's features. Aragorn put his head up gently. He felt Legolas' forehead. The fever was fading under Aragorn's touch. "Mellon nin, your fever goes!" Aragorn said gently, excitement in his voice. The burning fever was cooling and Legolas' pale features weren't as bad.  
  
"You recover, yet you haven't taken much medicine. Why has this happened?" Aragorn asked, curiosity filling his voice. He was overjoyed now. His friend was recovering. That was Aragorn's hope, at least, that Legolas was finally getting better. He hoped that was what was happening. 


	16. Arrival

Arrival  
  
King Thranduil walked up the hall and met Lord Elrond where he had been standing. "How bad is it, Elrond?" Thranduil asked, referring to Legolas. "Bad, but Aragorn just told me no two hours ago that Legolas beginning to look quite better." Elrond said. "I wish to see him. Alone. I want the *human* out of the way." Thranduil said. "Aragorn has been by Legolas' side from the day he was sick. I will not force him to leave his best friend. Aragorn hasn't slept, eaten, or left Legolas' side in almost four or five weeks! Plus, Legolas is awake now and he wouldn't let Aragorn leave. Yes, you may go to him." Elrond said, barely keeping the calm tone.  
  
"Right." Was all Thranduil said before Elrond led him down the hallway. They stopped just before two large doors. "In there." Elrond said, pointing to the door and leaving quickly. He stayed close to make sure nothing was said or done in a wrong fashion.  
  
Thranduil entered. Aragorn and Legolas had been talking and stopped when the King entered. Aragorn bowed his head slightly, earning a slight swat to the arm from Legolas. Thranduil completely ignored Aragorn and sat opposite of the Human. "Ai, Elbereth! What has your adventures gotten you into, my son?" Thranduil said softly. "Ada, you cannot ignore Aragorn." Legolas said, some anger in his features. "Who?...OH! Yes, I can and I will. I came to see *you*." His father said.  
  
"Then...I refuse to speak to you. He is my *friend* and anyone who ignores him so bitterly will just have to ignore *me* also." Legolas said, turning away from his father. With that, Legolas began to speak to Aragorn again. "I do not approve of your friendship with him!" Thranduil said, anger now filling him. His son wasn't going to talk to him just because he refused to acknowledge the Human. Legolas was going to say, "I don't care!", but stopped himself. He ignored his father and tried to talk to Aragorn.  
  
"I don't approve of just about every decision you make. Not visiting home, not acting like a Prince, not taking proper ways into or out of the castle, and befriending a filthy Human!" Thranduil said. He hoped this would show his son something.  
  
Elrond heard everything. He knew Legolas would handle this well.  
  
Legolas didn't say anything to his father, but kept talking to Aragorn through clenched teeth. He started shaking. It wasn't violent, but it wasn't a soft shaking either. Aragorn sat on the bed and situated Legolas on his lap. He cradled his friend.  
  
Aragorn smoothed Legolas' hair and turned fiercely towards Thranduil. "See what you've done?! You got him too worked up!" Aragorn said and turned back to Legolas. The young Elf buried his face in Aragorn's robe and cried. "No, no, no Legolas. Don't cry." Aragorn soothed. He leaned his head forward a little so he could hear what his friend was saying. "No, Legolas. You're like a brother to me! Don't say that!" Aragorn said upon hearing Legolas' words. "No! I'm still your friend! Legolas, mellon nin, settle down. You're working yourself too hard. Calm down." Aragorn said.  
  
Thranduil didn't hear what his son had said.  
  
Aragorn rested his forehead against Legolas'. "I won't leave. I promised." Aragorn said. He placed a kiss on Legolas' forehead and lifted his eyes to Thranduil. "Don't get him worked up." Aragorn said, smoothing Legolas' hair. Legolas calmed at his friend's touch.  
  
"Sleep." Aragorn said softly and Legolas did sleep. Aragorn didn't move from the position, for it kept Legolas safe. 


	17. I never realized

I never realized  
  
Elladan entered the large room. Thranduil stood by the large window. Elladan would have thought it to be Legolas if he had not seen his friend lying on the large bed. Aragorn and Legolas were talking softly and Thranduil seemed to be lost in thought. The older twin approached the King. "King Thranduil?" Elladan asked. After a moment, the King turned to the younger Elf. He looked at Elladan. He had met both of the twins about five years ago and he could NEVER tell them apart.  
  
"Well, hello El---" Thranduil hesitated. Elladan waited. "Ro..." Thranduil took a stab at which twin he saw and Elladan shook his head. "Hello Elladan." The King said and the eldest twin smiled. "Hello and welcome. Would you like something? Anything?" Elladan asked, ignoring the mistake-of- identity that the King made. "No thank you." Thranduil said. "Welcome King Thranduil." Elrohir said as he entered the room. "Hello Elrohir." He said, remembering that Elladan was standing by him so this could only be Elrohir.  
  
The youngest twin smiled and went to Aragorn's side. Elrohir whispered something to his Human brother and Aragorn nodded and whispered something back. Elrohir left quickly. Elladan watched his brother go and rolled his eyes.  
  
"I never realized how much Legolas is loved here." Thranduil said sadly. 


	18. Things get better

Things get better...  
  
(A/N: WOW! Thanks Elfmage! I enjoy and honor my title! Lol...well my stories look AWFUL compared to yours! Again thanks! Oh, and this chapter is for you!)  
  
Aragorn sat in the same place as usual. Legolas was looking better...and feeling better, as he had told Aragorn. The blonde Elf Prince still looked pale and he was still really weak, but he was getting better by the day. Elrond walked in with a wooden bowl and silver spoon. He sat by Legolas. "Okay, I have brought you some broth." Elrond said. Aragorn took this as a sign to prop his friend up. "It should settle very well, for it is very light." Elrond said. He spooned a little and tried to give it to Legolas, who refused.  
  
"You have to eat, Legolas." Elrond said gently. The younger Elf shook his head. Aragorn looked at his father. "Let me try." He asked. Elrond and Aragorn switched positions and Aragorn offered his friend the soup. Legolas reluctantly took it from his friend. Elrond resisted the urge to roll his eyes. 'It always works, Elrond thought, when Aragorn tries.' Aragorn fed his friend until Legolas shook his head, not wanting anymore. Aragorn nodded. "Okay, mellon nin." He said gently to the Elf.  
  
Aragorn let Elrond gently lay his friend' head onto the pillows and then he gave his father the bowl. Legolas had taken almost half!  
  
Elrond left. Thranduil had been sitting on the deck this whole time, thinking. He was thinking that maybe Legolas' Human friend wasn't so awful after all. He did need to give his son SOME credit...he wasn't dead yet. Thranduil smiled at his own thoughts. He was going to give this Human a chance. For Legolas' sake, he was going to give this Human a chance. 


	19. A promise broken and things get worse

A promise broken and things get worse  
  
'I can't do it, Thranduil thought, I can't give him a chance! I do trust my son, but I don't trust that filthy Human!'  
  
Thranduil sat on the balcony yet again. The Human sat by Legolas, reading as Legolas relaxed. The young blonde Elf was propped up on many pillows. Two propped him up from the back and gave him comfort, while a few on either side insured he didn't fall. Aragorn set the book on the nightstand and stared at his friend. "It is remarkable, mellon nin. It truly is. You were so bad off before and now you are getting better." Aragorn said. Legolas looked from the ceiling to Aragorn's eyes. "It's all thanks to you." Legolas said in a low and peaceful voice.  
  
Aragorn shook his head, but this went unnoticed by the Elf, who went to stare at the ceiling again. Thranduil came in. He looked angry. "No, Legolas. I cannot keep this hidden anymore, although why I kept it hidden I do not know." He said in a strong voice. Legolas looked back to his father. "What?" He asked simply, for his anger did not show as clearly as his father's. "Don't act like you do not know!" Thranduil was becoming impatient with his son. Thranduil came closer. Aragorn moved his hand to the long drawer on his side. His sword was in there.  
  
Legolas narrowed his eyes. "I do not know of what it is you speak!" He said a bit sharply. Thranduil's face turned really red and any redder and he would have had smoke coming from his ears. He slapped his son across the face and Aragorn drew his sword. "Stay out of this filthy Human!" Thranduil said as Legolas placed a hand to his cheek.  
  
Legolas' breathing increased. He didn't like the words his father spoke. There was no reason for them to be spoken. Legolas watched as Aragorn approached his Father. The Prince closed his eyes briefly as if this wasn't happening. He heard insults be fired back in forth...in Elvish and in the Common tongue. He drew back the blankets shakily and stood. He shook a little as he stood there for a minute. He was still weak, but he wouldn't watch this happen!  
  
He could see that his father had drawn a weapon also. They kept the weapons at ready, but did not use them. "DINA, EDAN!" Thranduil's shouts echoed.  
  
Aragorn just moved his weapon. "Nadorhuin!" Aragorn sneered. Legolas came closer, but out of reach and unnoticed. Thranduil lunged at Aragorn and then a split second later, a scream was heard. Blood pattered to the floor in small amounts and then it gushed. Aragorn had screamed and he looked up to see who the second scream had come from. 


	20. A very strange evil

A very strange evil  
  
(Since Deana was so surprised and unaware that I was going to do that, this chapter is dedicated to her. She is a wonderful reviewer!)  
  
Aragorn looked towards the other scream. Elrond was standing at the door and had screamed out something that sounded like, "NO!". Aragorn quickly turned back to catch his friend as the Elf fell to his knees. When Aragorn gently held his friend, the Elf began to drift into sleep. "No, no, no Legolas. No, mellon nin. You need to stay awake for a minute." Aragorn said softly to his friend. Legolas nodded, pain evident in his eyes.  
  
Elrond came quickly. He quickly noted the situation at hand. He assumed that it had been by Thranduil's blade that Legolas was now bleeding because Thranduil's sword shone red. He assumed that Legolas had thrown himself in front of the weapon that was meant for Aragorn. "Mellon nin?" Legolas breathed. "I am here, Legolas. Shh. Let Elrond care for you." Aragorn said soothingly. "Are you...okay?" Legolas asked. "Am I okay? The question is, 'Are you okay?', and you should keep silent." Aragorn said.  
  
Elrond was only watching the blood pattern. "Aragorn," Elrond started, "get Legolas to his bed, but do not cover him. Prop his head up with one pillow. Get towels and some cold water.". Aragorn slowly stood up with his friend in his arms. Blood covered the front of the Man's tunic. His friend's blood. He set Legolas on the bed and propped his head up with a pillow. The Man rushed to get Elrond the supplies and when he returned he saw Thranduil was gone and Elrond was walking to Legolas.  
  
Aragorn handed his father the supplies and sat on the opposite side. Elrond quickly opened Legolas' nightgown which had gone from white and silver to red, white, and silver. He and Aragorn gasped. The wound slashed across Legolas' stomach. It was horrifyingly deep. "Watch him while I go get herbs." Elrond said and dashed from the room before Aragorn could nod.  
  
"Mellon nin?" Legolas asked breathlessly. "Yes?" Aragorn replied soothingly as he watched Legolas turn his head toward his direction. "It's...it's so...cold." Legolas breathed. Aragorn's heart shattered. "I know. My Ada will heal you fast and then I can cover you with fresh blankets." Aragorn said softly. The white sheets and blankets were becoming red as Legolas' silver-red blood dripped from his wound. The Elf nodded. Legolas had thrown himself in front of the blow that was meant for Aragorn. "Legolas, you didn't have to do that." Aragorn chided gently.  
  
Legolas' eyes showed no more pain. They showed...worry? "But I did and the past cannot be changed. Aragorn, that blow was aimed for your heart. You would have died then and there." Legolas said, trying to keep his voice even. Aragorn had no words for this. He placed his hand on Legolas' forehead as Elrond came in. "Rest, mellon nin." He said.  
  
It was going to be a long night... 


	21. I can't, I promised

I can't, I promised  
  
(Here you go! This is meant to be short and to the point so please don't flame me! I just updated like three times!)  
  
Legolas slept, but Elrond still drugged him. He was going to have to apply medicines that even the strongest person wouldn't be able to hold out on because they were so painful. His wound was grave. Aragorn refused to leave his friend's side, even though this wouldn't be easy for him to watch.  
  
Elrond blended the herbs together till it was a paste. "The drug I gave him will hold out all night and into some of the morning. There is still a piece of metal lodged in the wound." He said. Aragorn nodded. Elrond applied the paste and then cleared up the dried blood around the wound. The paste was only the first step. Next, he had to get the remaining piece of steel that was in the wound. "Ada, doesn't the paste go after the wound has been inspected for possible debris in the wound?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"No, this is a different paste. It will keep the blood flow down so I can get the steel. Then, I will apply another paste that will help speed the healing process of the wound." Elrond explained. Aragorn nodded, knowing what his father meant. "You may leave, Aragorn." Elrond said as he waited until the paste had set in. "I know this may be hard for you, Legolas being your best friend and everything, so I am not sure if you would want to watch. It won't be easy and he will be in more pain in the morning." Elrond continued.  
  
"I can't. I promised him I wouldn't leave and I will not." Aragorn said strongly. Elrond nodded. He knew Aragorn would stick to it. Legolas and Aragorn were too strongly bound to leave the other to pain and sickness...alone.  
  
Alone was not a word used unless one was telling the other that he wouldn't be alone.  
  
Elrond waited a bit longer until he brought out a lethal looking object. Aragorn gulped and muttered, "I can't. I promised." 


	22. Friendship so strong

Friendship so strong  
  
Before Elrond could use the lethal-looking object, he set it down. "The blood flow is coming on stronger again. I can't remove the steel...it would kill him for me to even try." Elrond breathed. Aragorn breathed a sigh of relief. He felt like he was going to faint or something. "Aragorn, watch him." Elrond said and he left. Legolas shifted around and Aragorn held him in place so he would not hurt himself further. "Be still, mellon nin." Aragorn said. Legolas couldn't hear him, but eventually stopped when he began to wear himself out.  
  
Aragorn saw the wound on his friend's stomach. It was deep and still bleeding. The paste was still there, but was quickly fading. Elrond came back. "He was moving around restlessly for a few minutes." Aragorn said. "No, not good. He's either going into delirium or shock." Lord Elrond said. "Or both." Aragorn added. Elrond nodded. "Help him sit up so I can bandage the wound. We need to keep him warm so the shock isn't so bad. The delirium we cannot do much about except tell him that he is only injured and he does not really see it." Elrond explained.  
  
Aragorn nodded, trusting his father's instinct. Aragorn propped his friend up until Elrond finished bandaging the wound. Aragorn lowered Legolas to the soft Elven mattress again. Legolas tensed. "His delirium doesn't seem too bad, but he seems to be going into shock fairly quick. This is not good." Elrond said. Aragorn took his friend's hand. "Do not go into shock, mellon nin. Please. Everything will be okay. Do not go into shock." Aragorn whispered. Legolas stayed tensed. He didn't seem to hear Aragorn at all.  
  
"I have Elladan and Elrohir with Thranduil. I best not leave them alone." Elrond said. "I will tell you if anything happens." Aragorn assured as his father left. Legolas began to move around as if he were having a nightmare. "Hehta...." He said. (Hehta means abandon) Aragorn raised an eyebrow. "Abandon who...abandon?" Aragorn asked trying to see what his friend meant. "Fole..." Legolas said. (Fole means secret or secrecy)  
  
Aragorn was beginning to worry. "Secret what? Legolas, I don't understand..." Aragorn said. Then he realized his friend was only delirious and in shock. "Calm down Legolas. Please don't go into shock. That blade was meant for me, not you! I won't be able to live with myself if you die...don't go into shock." Aragorn pleaded desperately.  
  
Just when things seemed to get better, the worst thing happened...  
  
It was just their luck! 


	23. Friends shouldn't have to say goodbye

Friends shouldn't have to say goodbye  
  
Elrond entered again. "Ada, he's delirious. He's going into shock." Aragorn said before the elder Elf could even approach the bed. Elrond nodded, knowing this would happen. "ADA!" One of the twins called from the hall. Elrond rushed back. He saw the twins restraining Thranduil, who was trying to beat the twins into a coma. "Stop this instant, Thranduil!" Elrond commanded. He walked over to help his twin sons. Thranduil started saying awful things about Rivendell and Elrond and the twins.  
  
"Well, was that a good reason to stab your son?" Elrond asked sharply. Thranduil's eyes narrowed. "That was meant for the filthy Human. I wouldn't stab my son." Thranduil said. "No, but you would beat him so badly that he needed to send for Aragorn to come and bring him back here to Rivendell." Elrond said. Thranduil aimed a blow towards Elladan, who ducked.  
  
//FLASHBACK//  
  
Legolas ran to his room. He sat at his desk and began to write a letter to Aragorn, who was in Rivendell. The Prince's face was covered in bruises. His father had beaten Legolas when the young Prince refused to attend a feast so he could go to see Aragorn in Rivendell. Thranduil wasn't happy. He beat his son harshly. Legolas knew his shoulder was dislocated.  
  
He quickly wrote out a letter to Aragorn saying;  
  
Aragorn,  
  
Could you send someone to come get me? My Father has gone of the hook again and he beat me. I cannot stay here for long. Please send someone to bring me to Rivendell. I would come myself, but Father has told all the stable keepers that I am not allowed to take a horse for the next two months. I have bad injuries, but do not worry. I seek sanctuary at the Last Homely House for only a small amount of time. I will not be a burden long. I only wish my Father will cool down while I am away.  
  
Please send someone soon.  
  
Legolas  
  
He handed it to his messenger and told him to be secret about this. The messenger nodded and left.  
  
Less than two days later, Aragorn arrived quietly. Legolas saw him from a window and climbed the nearest tree to go to him. "Thanks for coming." Legolas said. Aragorn raised his eyebrows. "Thanks for asking for help, my stubborn friend." Aragorn replied and helped his friend up. They rode to Rivendell and arrived the next day.  
  
"Why, Legolas, you know you are never a burden whilst you are here." Elrond said, obviously he had read the note too. Legolas smiled. "Thank you, Lord Elrond." He said. Elrond raised an eyebrow. "You do not need to call me that. You know this, Legolas. You are another son to me when you are here...and when you are in Mirkwood or anywhere else." Elrond said. Legolas nodded his thanks.  
  
Aragorn helped Legolas into a bed in the Houses of Healing. His friend was here with him and wouldn't go back until all was well.  
  
//END FLASHBACK//  
  
Elrond called for others to come and help the twins. When the help arrived, he left to go to his patient. Aragorn's hands were covered in blood and his tears flowed down his face. "The wound reopened. I cannot stop the blood flow, Ada. He's going into an extremely bad level of shock and he's delirious." Aragorn said shakily. "Aragorn I want you to leave the room." Elrond said, although he knew this would not happen.  
  
"I promised him I wouldn't leave and I won't!" Aragorn said. "You won't want to see this, Aragorn." Elrond said. "I'm not moving." Aragorn said. "Don't say I didn't warn you." Elrond said and he pressed on Legolas' wound. The Prince struggled and Aragorn soothed him, trying to have his friend hold still. "It won't clot." Elrond said after a minute. "I know. I tried already." Aragorn said. Elrond grabbed an object, one Aragorn didn't recognize. "The only way I can stop it, is if I removed the material that was left." He said.  
  
Aragorn knew Legolas was halfway conscious and that he would feel every bit of the pain. Aragorn didn't let go of his friend's hand, knowing this would be the best comfort he could offer. Elrond removed the bandage that was soaked in blood and he dug the object into the wound. Legolas struggled and gripped Aragorn's hand tightly.  
  
"No, Legolas. Be still." Aragorn soothed. Elrond dug out the scrap piece of metal that was left in the wound. "Got it." Elrond said and set the bloody object aside. He went to wash his hands and Aragorn soothed his friend, who was still moaning from the unexpected pain.  
  
"Shouldn't we stop the flow of blood?" Aragorn asked. "No, now that it is out, the blood freshens the wound. It'll clot as if we were trying to stop it." Elrond said. Aragorn nodded. That scared the Valar out of him. Legolas must have been ten times more afraid. At least he knew Legolas was safe in Elrond's care. Friends shouldn't have to say goodbye.  
  
Not like this. 


	24. Not looking well

Not looking well  
  
Things weren't looking well. Aragorn considered everything that was wrong now. One, he didn't think he'd be allowed into Mirkwood ever again. Two, Legolas was dying (which had to be the worst.) Three, Elrond wasn't completely sure of what to do to help Legolas. Other than that, everything was okay.  
  
Legolas had been induced to shock for about four hours now. The bleeding wouldn't cease after a while and when it did, Legolas had already lost a lot. He lay on his sickbed completely tensed and in a deep fever. He was mumbling in Elvish. Sometimes he would say it too fast and sometimes it was too soft to understand. Every now and then, Aragorn caught a word or two. "Iquista, Legolas. Do not allow yourself to fall into shock." Aragorn said.  
  
It had to have been about 8:00 p.m. now and Aragorn could feel himself falling asleep, but he tried as hard as he could to keep his eyes open. Legolas was a little less tense now and he had stopped mumbling in Elvish. Aragorn knew that Legolas wasn't completely out of the shock. The doors opened as Aragorn started to close his eyes. His eyes quickly shot open again as the door flung open and hit the wall. He didn't expect the person who was standing there to ever come where he was now.  
  
(A/N: really sorry! It was short but I wanted to get it posted before school for you wonderful people!) 


	25. You still have a tomorrow

You still have a tomorrow  
  
Thranduil was there, looking like he hadn't slept in many years, and he held a sword. "Legolas, mellon nin, I'll be back." Aragorn whispered to his friend. Legolas didn't respond with words, but he weakly gripped Aragorn's hand. Aragorn gave his friend's hand a grip that said, "I'll be back in a minute, mellon nin.", and stood straight. "You should leave." Aragorn said. Thranduil didn't move. "He's sleeping." Aragorn said. Thranduil took a step inside. "I didn't come to see you, you filthy Human." Thranduil snarled to Aragorn.  
  
Legolas shifted restlessly and in obvious pain. Aragorn turned his head slightly. "Ai, mellon nin. Rest and I'll be there in a minute." Aragorn whispered. "You speak as if you know him well, Human." Thranduil said sharply. "Well, I am his best friend. I should know him somewhat." Aragorn replied, sarcasm laced throughout his voice. He kept his eyes on the older blonde Elf. The King only stood there. "I wish to see my son." Thranduil said after a moment. "He doesn't seem too thrilled to have you here. He might not want to see you...I mean, after all, you DID stab him..." Aragorn said.  
  
"Thranduil." Legolas' voiced weakly. The King looked at his son and made to go closer. "Stay where...you are..." Legolas tried. "Son, you know naught of what you speak! I am your father...I need to see you." The older Elf said. "You don't like my Human friend, even though he's fine by me...and...you don't...seem to love me very much...he's right, King of Mirkwood, I don't want to see you...not after you stabbed me...and disbelieved in me..." Legolas said in a more strong voice. Thranduil was taken aback.  
  
He looked to Aragorn and pointed a finger at the Human, menacingly. "YOU! You tell my son these lies! You try to keep him from me!" Thranduil cried. Aragorn shook his head. Thranduil raised the sword, which had been kept to his side. Aragorn's blade was in his hands a heartbeat later. Legolas was half-awake and half-asleep while he watched. He wasn't fully aware of the danger they were putting themselves in, but he knew they were fighting and he knew he didn't want to see his Father now. He heard the Elvish insults go from one to the other. He didn't like what was happening.  
  
Then, he heard the clash of the blades. He wanted to scream, but he couldn't. He was too tired. He wanted this to stop! NOW! He searched for some reason to stop the fight. Then, he had an idea. He touched the bandages around his stomach and then he pressed and clawed to make them bleed again. Legolas bit his lip to keep from crying out. Once he felt his blood flow again he rested against the pillows. "Aragorn...my wound...has reopened." He said. The blades stopped in midair and Aragorn came rushing to his friend's side.  
  
Aragorn pressed on the wound, trying to stop the flow of blood. Legolas bit his lip and held back a cry of pain. Soon, he felt his world fade and then dissolve into complete darkness.  
  
Aragorn kept trying to stop the flow of blood. "Legolas?" He asked, seeing that his friend's eyes were now closed and his breathing was steadier than before. No response. "You killed him?" Thranduil's mangled cry came from behind. "No, you son of an Orc! I wouldn't kill my best friend. He sleeps." Aragorn said sharply.  
  
The blood flow stopped and Aragorn wiped the sweat off of Legolas' forehead with a soft cloth. The Prince slept, his eyes closed.  
  
Thranduil stormed out of the room, barely making any noise, and slammed the door. Aragorn winced, knowing that this might wake Legolas, and the Prince needed sleep.  
  
"Everything is okay, mellon nin. You still have a tomorrow and so do I, thanks to you." Aragorn said. 


	26. May it be

May it be  
  
(a/n; the song does NOT belong to me!)  
  
Legolas' breathing became shallow and Aragorn quickly noticed and gripped his friend's hand. "Lasto beth nin." Aragorn said.   
  
And he began to sing to his friend...  
  
\\May it be an evening star  
  
Shines down upon you  
  
May it be when darkness falls  
  
You're heart will be true  
  
You walk a lonely road  
  
Oh, how far you are from home  
  
Mornie Utulie [darkness has come]  
  
Believe and you will find your way  
  
Mornie alantie [darkness has fallen]  
  
A promise lies within you now  
  
May it be the shadow's call  
  
Will fly away  
  
May it be you journey on  
  
To light the day  
  
When the night is overcome  
  
You may rise to find the sun  
  
Mornie Utulie [darkness has come]  
  
Believe and you will find your way  
  
Mornie alantie [darkness has fallen]  
  
A promise lives within you now  
  
A promise lives with you now//  
  
A few tears slipped passed Legolas' closed eyes and he gripped Aragorn's hand weakly.  
  
"Hannnon le" Legolas whispered. Aragorn smiled. May it be that he lived.  
  
May it be...may it be... 


	27. A lifetime for you

A lifetime for you  
  
Aragorn sat, his journal in his lap as he wrote, never moving from his place beside his best friend.  
  
JOURNAL ENTRY;  
  
...I never thought I'd have to miss him so much. I never thought I'd have to see him this sick. I never thought I'd see him so helpless...and I never thought I'd feel this helpless. I miss the way he smiled whenever he saw me. I cannot wait until his sense of humor comes back. I want everything to be normal again. Just like it used to be.  
  
Legolas says something in Elvish and it sounds like "Abandon". He has become more delirious than before. It is getting worse, but at least the shock has lowered. Something has been on my mind. It won't stop bugging me until I actually take time to think it through.  
  
What will happen when Legolas gets better? I mean, his father DID stab him and insult me. Thranduil also insulted Legolas, but my friend only thinks of me. Will Legolas stay here? Will he go home to a place where he isn't safe anymore? I wonder, but whatever choice he makes, I will stand beside him the whole way. I just worry that I will receive another letter from my Elf-friend asking me to send someone to get him because his father has beaten him again. The first time that happened, I got so scared that I went myself to bring my friend to Rivendell.  
  
That was the scariest moment of my life. Now, I see my friend in so much pain and I disagree that things couldn't have gotten worse after the named incident. Legolas will get better. My heart tells me and I tell myself.  
  
The first time Legolas and I met, we hated each other. I thought him to be a spoiled rotten Prince and he thought I was just like any other Man. We judged too quickly. Then, I learned that Legolas only felt that way towards me because he had been hurt at the hands of Men before I was born and he didn't EVER even act like a Prince.  
  
What he learned about me, I am still unsure, but it might have something to do with my family history. Legolas puts a hand to his stomach now and I need to give my attention to him.  
  
END ENTRY  
  
Legolas put a hand to his stomach and turned his head to one side. "What is wrong, mellon nin?" Aragorn asked, taking Legolas' hand in his own. There was no response since the Prince was still asleep. Aragorn frowned. He was still pained in his sleep and that wasn't a good sign. Aragorn gently moved Legolas' hand from his stomach and moved the too-big button-up shirt. Elrond had told Aragorn just to put that on him.  
  
The shirt was silky and a deep black color. It buttoned up the front and it was too big on the Elf. Aragorn gasped as he unbuttoned the shirt. The bandage was now covered with blood and fading as all the blood made it weak.  
  
Aragorn grabbed some towels, bandages, fresh water, and a new over-sized shirt for his friend and sat on the bed next to him. Aragorn sighed as Legolas opened his eyes, fully aware of what was happening. Aragorn reached over to the nightstand and grabbed a bottle of a sleeping drug. He poured it into a cup and offered it to his friend, who drank the whole thing.  
  
The weak Elf fell asleep quickly and Aragorn un-bandaged the wound. He gasped. Around the wound, dark bruises (like the ones that were on his chest) had formed. Aragorn gently cleaned the wound and bandaged it again. He would have to tell his father about this.  
  
Legolas' breathing became short as more pain entered. Aragorn grasped his hand and whispered into the Elf's ear, "I'm going to spend my entire lifetime with you. You're my best friend...my brother. You shall live.".  
  
Legolas smiled softly at the words, but remained unconscious. 


	28. Chance

Chance  
  
A bit of color returned to Legolas' face and he looked better. Aragorn still wrote in the journal and didn't notice that the Elf had awoken. Legolas remained quiet as he watched Aragorn. "You look so funny when you're serious." Legolas said, putting on a face of forced seriousness. Aragorn's head shot up and he quickly went to his friend's side. "Thank you, Mr. Always-give-Aragorn-a-heart-attack-whenever-a-certain-Elf-gets- hurt." Aragorn said as he felt Legolas' forehead.  
  
"How do you feel?" Aragorn asked. "Better than yesterday." Legolas said, his hand unconsciously going to his stomach. "Good. You're fever went down...way down." Aragorn said. Aragorn's hand went to his sword as the door opened. Legolas looked to the door. Elrond strode in and Aragorn relaxed and moved his hand from his sword.  
  
"Elrond? If I may make a request?" Legolas asked quietly. "Yeah, of course, Legolas." Elrond said. "I do not want my Father to come and see me." Legolas said. "Already done. He left yesterday." Elrond said. Aragorn looked to Legolas, whose eyes filled with pain. Aragorn gripped his friend's hand. Aragorn noticed that Legolas had to keep from crying. "He said nothing?" Legolas asked. Elrond shook his head. "Not a word." The older Elf said.  
  
"I came to tell you this and see how you fared." Elrond asked. "I am fine, I feel better now." Legolas said and Elrond nodded. The older Elf left when one of the twins called him. "I was only going to say that I didn't want to see him until he calmed down and promised not to insult you." Legolas said almost tearfully.  
  
Aragorn didn't like this. If Legolas upset himself, then he would go into shock or pass out...or possibly make his wound worse. Aragorn quickly made a sleeping aid and gave it to his friend. Legolas objected at first, but Aragorn was able to convince him to drink it. The Elf tried to fight the drug as it entered his system, but Aragorn whispered soothing words and the Elf fell asleep.  
  
Very short! Sorry!!!! 


	29. Tears in the darkness

Tears in the darkness  
  
Night fell quickly and the stars replaced the clouds and the moon replaced the sun. There was no wind as the woods mourned for the sick Prince. Aragorn struggled to stay awake as he wrote in his journal by the candlelight. Legolas was still sleeping.  
  
JOURNAL;  
  
...he sleeps peacefully now. He had an awful day. His father left. He didn't cry, but I could tell that he would have if his pride hadn't been evident. Seriously, I think he didn't cry because he didn't want to upset me. The stubborn Elf should know that I am his best friend and I can see through him.  
  
I---  
  
END ENTRY  
  
Aragorn abruptly stopped writing as he heard quiet sobs from his friend. He looked up to see the Elf on his side, facing away from Aragorn, and his thin shoulders shook as he cried. Aragorn's heart shattered at the sight. He climbed on the bed and gathered the Prince into his arms. Legolas continued to cry, but let himself be comforted by his friend.  
  
I had a sudden urge to write that and I'm so sorry that it is short! 


	30. Better

Better  
  
"Slower, Legolas! You'll hurt yourself!" Aragorn said, following the Elf around the room. Legolas held onto the wall for support, but was going faster than what was healthy. "No, I will not hurt myself. I'm just fine...look at me." Legolas said, happy just to be out of bed. "Well, it will not be my fault if you injure yourself more." Aragorn replied. He wasn't so sure his friend should be out of bed yet. Legolas' wound wasn't completely healed, the Elf had small circles under his eyes, and he staggered if he didn't hold onto the wall, but Elrond had let the younger Elf do it.  
  
"I know that..." Legolas was happily walking around the room. "You scare me to no end, mellon nin." Aragorn said as he walked by Legolas. Legolas stopped and looked at him. A grin appeared on his face. "So we're even?" The Elf laughed, starting to walk again. Aragorn, at first, didn't catch it, but then he knew what the Elf meant. Aragorn stopped. "Oh, you better run, Elf. Actually, no, don't run, but do watch out. I do not get injured as much as you." Aragorn said and then started walking again.  
  
"Oh, ha! Are you saying I get injured MORE? Because if that is what you are saying, than I will disagree..." Legolas said. "I wouldn't say another word if I were you because you have just dug yourself deeper. No wonder it is usually your mouth that gets you in trouble." Aragorn said. Legolas laughed. "Well, it IS usually Aragorn to the rescue, but you have also gotten US and yourself into major trouble with your mouth. I would say we are just about even." Legolas said, ignoring Aragorn's warning about talking anymore.  
  
Legolas stopped, putting a hand to his stomach. The wound was nearly healed, but for some reason it was hurting like heck. Aragorn came closer and put his arm around his friend. Legolas didn't notice it and when he opened his eyes again, he was sitting on the bed. Aragorn was sitting next to him. "I'm okay." Legolas said and stood again.  
  
The Elf tried to walk to the wall again, but staggered. Aragorn didn't protest to the Elf's going again because he knew how much walking again meant to the Elf. The Man followed his friend and helped him to the wall when he staggered.  
  
"You're getting much better, mellon nin." Aragorn said.  
  
And he would be okay, for the rest of his immortal life...or at least until he and Aragorn went on another adventure.  
  
END 


	31. Preview for my new story

PREVIEW FOR Captive of Amon Ungo:  
  
Captured....  
  
"Elven scum, your kind has abandoned you to this fate! What do you think of them now?"  
  
...in a mountain...  
  
Amon Ungo, the shadow mountain. Anybody to go in there...never comes out.  
  
...of shadow...  
  
"Even the shadow cannot keep me, I am nobody's to own."  
  
...without hope of escape...  
  
How long had he been here?  
  
Only with the future of death...  
  
"They told me you were captive also..."  
  
CAPTIVE OF AMON UNGO  
  
By; Immortal-grace  
  
Coming soon to Fanfiction.net.  
  
'Fear the shadows and what lies within them.' 


	32. Preview

PREVIEW  
  
When the King of Mirkwood, his only son, and the Lord of Rivendell fall ill,  
  
Aragorn, Elladan and Elrohir have to save them,  
  
But can they?  
  
Can they save the ones they love if they don't even know what is wrong?  
  
Can they bind all their healing skills together?  
  
Not if they don't work together.  
  
All their love, compassion, hard work, understanding and healing skills will have to be combined.  
  
A HEALING TOUCH  
  
Coming soon 


End file.
